Niranda
' ' Niranda'' (N'/'athan + [[Miranda Cosgrove|M'/'iranda']]') ''is the support for the real life shipping/pairing of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove'.This pairing is also sometimes referred to as '''Mathan (M'/iranda + N/'athan). This ship is based on Creddie for iCarly. iSaved Your Life, an episode in the third season featuring Miranda and Nathan kissing in the episode, got 11.2 million viewers, more than any other iCarly episode. Nathan and Miranda are very good friends. Niranda has a Gallery. ' ' Niranda Moments *In People magazine featuring iCarly, Miranda and Nathan admit they play video games all the time together. *Miranda tells People magazine the costar who is the earliest on set is Nathan. * Nathan and Miranda are seen together a lot at her 16th birthday party. * Nathan wished Miranda a happy birthday and said she is awesome in a video. * In one of the commercials shown for the premiere of "iCarly" on Nickelodeon, during the world-premiere of "Drake and Josh: Really Big Shrimp", Miranda says that Nathan Kress (Freddie) is in love with her. Nathan denies it, but Miranda playfully keeps saying that he does. * On Miranda's birthday, Nathan tells her he loves her, he meant it as friends and she understood it that way too, but they know there's more. * On his blog page, Dan Schneider said that he'd cast Nathan as a minor character in the episode of "Drake & Josh" titled "Battle of Panthatar", where he Nathan played a young kid who was actually flirting with Megan (played by Miranda Cosgrove). However, Dan deleted out the scene with Nathan because he wanted to save his tv debut for iCarly, but he said that you can still see him in the episode, and sometimes, his character is shown near Megan. *Nathan and Miranda act like "good sports" according to Dan when he went up to Miranda and asked her to stick her finger up Nathan's nose and when he asked Nathan if Miranda can stick her finger up his nose for the ending credits of "iCook". * In the January 2010 Tiger Beat issue, Nathan and Miranda said they were both nervous at first when they heard about the kiss, but once they did it was no big deal. Nathan adds "I chewed a lot of gum and we joked about having a bad breath contest!" * Dan hints that both of them enjoyed their kissing scenes in iSaved Your Life very much by saying things such as "A lot of Carly/Freddie kissing. Nathan and Miranda didn't seem to mind" or "Not a bad way to make a living?" :) * While taking poster promos for the third season of iCarly, Nathan and Miranda take a picture together. *During a Nickelodean slime shoot (included in the Season 1 Volume 2 DVD), Nathan and Miranda are shown playing around after getting slimed. *During a behind the scenes extra of the making of iGo To Japan on the Season 2 Volume 1 DVD, Miranda describes an incident where she was going up to tell Nathan something, but the person was Nathan's stunt double. Miranda said she was glad she didn't embarass herself. * Nathan and Miranda are featured in a behind the scenes shoot posted by fanlalatv on Youtube. Miranda is all giggly due to the fact that Nathan is in a leather jacket for a photo. * Dan took pictures of them together and posted them online because they are the stars of the show. * Nathan prefers brunettes and rock/pop music. Two characteristics of Miranda. * Nathan describes Miranda as a composed individual. *In the newest issues of Tiger Beat magazine, there are mini posters of Nathan and Miranda together with signatures. *Miranda says that her favorite episode of iCarly would be ISaved Your Life on her Facebook chat. *At the 2010 KCA, a reporter Ciara Bravo said this on an update: "Are you watching Miranda now? This an awesome performance! She's bringin it. Did you know that she told Ryan Seacrest the song is about a real guy, but he doesn't even know? She also said he is kinda famous and he's kinda her age. Could it be Nathan Kress? Fingers crossed." *In an article titled "Are You Just Friends?", Miranda and Nathan are in the background picture. *There are several Nathan/Miranda bloopers in the iCarly episode iBloop with the two laughing and goofing around. *Article translated from Spanish to English: STATEMENT NEXT TO NATHAN- The boy has feelings for Miranda for a long time, but everything begins to change. STATEMENT NEXT TO MIRANDA- Miranda knows what she wants in a boy and apparently Nathan fits. STATEMENT IN GREEN: Among the photos, iCarly is growing something more than friendship. NEXT TO THE PICTURE TAKEN AT MIRANDA'S Sweet SIXTEENTH Birthday: The girl is starting to feel something for her partner. MAIN ARTICLE: How beautiful is love, but can sometimes be difficult...Especially when the girl of your dreams is your best friend and you can not tell the truth. The same dilemma Nathan Kress lives, the protag of iCarly with Miranda Cosgrove, in and out of the series. This lives an impossible love, because for them the friendship is above all. Even so, Nathan knows the things of the heart and you never know, do not surrender. The boy has an unusual connection with his companion (in the series), spend time together, perfect knowledge, share the same passion for cinema and home lives are parallel. In addition, Nathan is the type for Miranda: "My ideal guy is a mixture of bad boy and a gentleman", the actress relates recently. And the actor fits perfectly with this description. So who knows once cupid does his own thing and comes love. *In an amazing weekend for Niranda shippers, Nathan first wishes Miranda a happy 17th birthday, and then Miranda and Nathan finally follow each other on Twitter. *Second article translated from Spanish to English: Main Article:After thinking about it a lot, Miranda and Nathan took their friendship to a new level, at least inside the series. The teens had their first kiss and they told us how weird they felt doing it. “I didn’t sleep that night. The next day I saw Nathan and told him, have you seen the script?” Miranda confessed rather flustered. But Nathan had taken it with a better attitude. “Of Course! I saw it coming. And out of nervousness, I began joking about it respectively.” he stated. And seeing that they wouldn’t be saved doing the scene, Miranda did the same. “I told Nathan that ' '''I had eaten garlic just a few hours ago.” It didn’t matter to him; they even repeated the scene four times! That really is love! Ha! ' '''The part from Miranda's hair: After the kiss they confessed to us their true feelings, "iiuuu!!" The one next to the tiny pic: "After the first take, i told Miranda, you see... it wasn't so bad" - Nathan ''' '''The right one: "We kissed 4 times in that scene, I tried not to count but it was impossible" - Miranda said remembering and smiling. *Nathan is invited by Miranda to the "Despicable Me" Premiere at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, and he accepts. *Miranda is the last girl Nathan has kissed, as he has had no girlfriend since 2008. *During the iCarly cast's spare time, Miranda and Nathan (along with Noah and Jennette) wrote a song and sang it in a video. Nathan and Miranda made noises, creating the music, while Jennette sang. *In a video Dan filmed before an iCarly run-thru, Nathan and Noah show the camera (with Miranda watching too) their muscles, and when Miranda sees Nathan's muscles are larger than Noah's, she goes "Woah!". And then Nathan and Noah playfully started fighting. *In the August 2010 Popstar! magazine, Miranda says in an interview about what they are shooting in iCarly at the moment, and what they do in their spare time while on the set. And Miranda said she plays with Nathan videogames in a green room all the time, and that she's becoming better everyday; not enough to beat Nathan, but she's not bad. She also said that there's an old video of just them playing videogames together, and Miranda was so upset she wasn't good at playing videogames she almost cried..and didn't know there was a camera filming all that! "it was embarrassing..i was so into it!" Miranda laughs. She told Popstar! too, the last time they played was a little time ago, and they won't stop playing together in their spare time. It seems that Miranda and Nathan enjoy each others' company on iCarly spare time! *Nathan has had pretty hard times with a girl who, according to him, lives really far apart from him. So, will Nathan's "crush" via Internet last?..How would Miranda react if she found that out, and she loves Nathan too? *A couple of years ago, Nathan was dating a girl around the neighbourhood, and things just didn't work out..and that lead to a break-up between them. Nathan said they're friends now, but he had to get over it, and it wasn't that easy. For it to be possible he needed support from Miranda. So we could say Miranda was Nathan's rehab, does Miranda deserve Nathan's heart more than ever now? *In the "Maybe" video that Dan posted, Nathan walks up to Miranda really close so their shoulders touch, and their faces turn really red. *While acting on iCarly, Miranda seems to lean closer to Nathan, and sometimes Nathan does the same, when they are probably not scripted to. *Miranda and Nathan have kissed more than 10 times, in iSaved Your Life, including the kiss that Miranda (Carly) gives Nathan (Freddie) on the cheek. No one knows how many times they had to do the kissing scenes, except for the first scene, which Miranda said they did it four times. According to Dan, in the iSaved Your Life "Fun Facts," he said that they did the other scenes at least more than once, which means they kissed more than 10 times. *In a photo on the iCarly set, Nathan and Miranda are wearing the same exact type of outfits. *In a Rob Redstone interview, Nathan said that him and Miranda went to River "The insane Hula Hooper" 's house for the preview of iCarly Awards. Nathan stated that Jennette couldn't make it so it was just him and Miranda. *Nathan prefers brunettes to blondes, as seen in an interview on "The 1 Minute Hot Seat" with ClevverTV on YouTube. *Miranda says that her favorite iCarly episode would be iSaved Your Life. *In a video of them talking about iGot a Hot Room, posted by DanWarp (Dan Schneider), Miranda joked with Dan, and then she rolled back, and said "I'm more flexible than I ever knew." Then, Dan shoots his camera over to Nathan, and he copies what she says, smiling. After that, Dan asked Nathan if he thinks that a lot of people will watch iGot a Hot Room, and he asked him to show the camera his guns. And while he's about to do it, Miranda (along with Jennette) walks over in the background to see, and when Nathan flexes his muscles, you can see in the background that Miranda is smiling and giggling. *Miranda and Nathan have met before Jennette, when Nathan guest starred in an episode of "Drake & Josh: Battle of Panthatar", and there was a scene where Nathan's character was trying to flirt Megan up, but Dan deleted the scene. *Nathan was picking on Miranda playfully for tweeting the same thing 3 times. *When Dan said in a video that they were staring at him like an injured moose, they were laughing, and Nathan stared at Miranda 2 times. *Dan posted a video of Nathan and Miranda singing Elton John together and Nathan's arm was around her. *Jennette stated in a video that kissing Nathan was kind of awkward and weird, but neither Miranda or Nathan explained it being weird after they kissed, and there are even hints that they enjoyed it. * In a video Dan posted on facebook, shows Miranda next to Nathan, while Jennette is by Miranda's side, pretty far from both. Miranda shows the camera her boots (with Nathan looking) and Dan says Miranda is using a lot of boots for iCarly. She says she doesn't know why she uses a lot of boots. Nathan comments something about her. Then, Nathan says smiling, trying to impress Dan and Miranda, that though she's wearing boots, he's still taller than her. To prove it, they stand back to back, showing the camera Nathan is taller than her, even when wearing boots. Then, Dan tells them to get closer, and they do. At the end, they're like a sandwich: Nathan getting closer and closer to Miranda. Miranda in the middle, while on the other side Jennette pressed her against Nathan. *The strongest physical and social contact in all new videos, and recently in general, is between Nathan and Miranda. Like they were at the beggining of iCarly. Miranda and Nathan in 2007 were mostly goofing around just them. Miranda started taking iCarly more serious and that sorta kept them apart for 2 years. But, now their kisses and romantic dances they shared brought them much together than what they were before. Now, they are much more friends than the beggining of the series. Like "old times" and better. That might lead them to more. *Knowlege is really important for a love relationship, Nathan and Miranda know each other more than anyone in the cast, since 2005, when Nathan was a guest star in Drake & Josh, "Battle of Panthatar", in which he was flirting with her. *They didn't mind kissing each other multiple times. *When Miranda is next to Nathan, in many pictures, she usaully leans close to him in a very flirty way. *Both Nathan and Miranda tweeted that they miss each other a lot from the iCarly break of filming, and Jennette didn't tweet about it. *Miranda tweeted a birthday message to Nathan, for his 18th birthday, but it's unknown if he replied to her by a tweet or a direct message. Niranda Gallery Niranda Gallery Niranda Twitter Moments *From @MirandaBuzz ''to ''@bruindude92: Congrats on CSI! I love that show! *Reply from @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: ''thanks :) I'll post up when it airs. I'm pretty sure it's sometime in March. Hope you're having a great break. *From ''@bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: Happy Birthday :) *Reply from @MirandaBuzz to'' @danwarp'' + @bruindude92: Thank you!!! Can't wait to see you guys soon! <3 *From @MirandaBuzz to @munckytown @bruindude92 @halesbells @ninathegrape Thanks for coming today! It was a lotta fun :) *From @MirandaBuzz ''About 2 read the new iCarly script! We start rehearsing 2morrow! Cant wait to c ''@bruindude92, @jennettemccurdy, @munckytown and @jerrytrainor *From @MirandaBuzz ''Gonna be an awesome shooting day with ''@bruindude92 @jennettemccurdy and @maxehrich14. Life is good :) *From @MirandaBuz''z ''@bruindude92 and I sang a little Elton John today after work! Pretty silly ;) *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz ''Silly would definitely be the correct word for it! :P *From ''@MirandaBuzz Watched "When Harry Met Sally" today in the green room with @bruindude92 and @RamsayK. One of my all time favorites <3 '' *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz "Or longer in my case :( haha" *From @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz "Gotta get that license, Ms. Cosgrove! ;)" '''Note:' As of now, Miranda and Nathan are following each other. Niranda mentions on Twitter *''@MirandaBuzz Sick :( but I still had a fun day! I broke a glass window in a scene and I exercised with Nathan. I'm on my way home 4 chicken soup. *@bruindude92 dang. Miranda just stuck her finger up my nose for a segment. Pretty gross for both of us!! haha. *@MirandaBuzz Hung out with Noah, Jerry, Jennette, and Nathan all day :) It's so much fun to be back on the iCarly set. *@MirandaBuzz: @bruindude92 is making fun of me for tweeting the same thing 3 times :)'' *''@MirandaBuzz: On set all day with the whole gang! Nathan, Jennette, Jerry, Noah, Daniella, Ariana, Matt, Leon, Victoria, Liz, and Avan! Pure craziness ;)'' *''@MirandaBuzz: Chillin with Leon, Avan, Nathan, and Liz! Such a laid back fun day :)'' *"@MirandaBuzz: Unforgettable night w/ @bruindude92 @jennettemccurdy & @Arianagrande. We wrapped the season in the best way possible. Now were makin smores! *"@bruindude92: @DugyFresh @jennettemccurdy @mirandabuzz how bout we all compromise and go with Neapolitan? :D *@bruindude92: Miss both of you guysss!! I also miss our TP escapades. We gotta relive it when we come back! :D *@MirandaBuzz: @jennettemccurdy @bruindude92 I already miss you guys. Especially that mustache and the Rob Pattinson hair. Niranda Sites *NirandaFan- A Twitter page for the fans of Niranda (rivals the JathanFan Twitter page). NirandaFan is followed by the real Miranda Cosgrove(@MirandaBuzz). There are 235 followers. Orignally created by heyramsey. Account is currently shared by Ramsey and Haley. *Miranda and Nathan Facebook-For the fans of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove along with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson fans. Currently there are 939 Niranda/Creddie fans on this Facebook page. The List of Niranda shippers on Twitter *shadicoy *jasmineeve *ProjectNICK *CreddieShipper *nirandafan97 *fbnk_luv *NirandaFan *SuperCrazyKarla *CreddieMission *CreddieFans *Creddie (iCarlyFan94 on Twitter) and more The List of Niranda shippers that Miranda (@MirandaBuzz) follows on Twitter: *shadicoy -A member of Niranda/Creddie Fans that knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Niranda/Creddie graphics, & icons. *nirandafan - The Twitter page for Niranda fans. Originally made by heyramsey *nirandafan97- Supports Creddie and Niranda on Twitter and Youtube. Researchs about new Niranda info and photos; and future Creddie episodes, photos, facts. *CreddieShipper-Administrator of many websites. *ProjectNICK - Makes Niranda/Creddie fanfiction. Ships Creddie and Niranda. *iCarlyRulez5101 - ships Niranda and makes photos *Emlick96 Niranda Fanfiction *So Confused-'And you were meant for me...' ''Yeah Carly for Freddie. Not her for him. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. *So Confused Too-"Come on fuzzy. I'm not that bad at kissing." Sequel to ''So Confused. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. *Finally I See-"He's hurting you and he made you cry. That's a federal crime in my book." Conclusion to the ''So Confused trilogy. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. *Practice Makes Perfect-''Both would agree that was the best practice either ever had of any kind. ''Written by XxCreddieShipperxX on LJ. *Only Time Will Tell-It does not matter whether you wished me or not but it matters to me if I don’t wish you, Happy Birthday. Written by maybecreddie on LJ. *Hold On To You-''This all added up to loving baking with Miranda, because they got sugar and flour everywhere and it always ended with cinnamon-tasting kisses and flour on their noses and their cheeks pink from laughing. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. '''NOTE: '''More Niranda fanfiction can be found at Creddie Fans Niranda Videos *DanWarp posted a video on Youtube with Nathan and Miranda saying "Maybe" over and over. *A new video posted on Youtube by fanlalatv features Nathan and Miranda in a behind the scenes shoot. *In an iCarly photoshoot video shows Miranda and Nathan really, really close to each other. While Miranda is fixing her hair Nathan can't help but look over a little, for her not to notice him starring. *Nathan and Miranda sing together in a video as Carly and Freddie. They later referred to the video on Twitter as "silly".thumb|300px|left|Nathan and Miranda-"Maybe" *Near the end of a video asking which iCarly member would be eaten first, Miranda is seen looking and smiling at Nathan when the camera is directed towards her. thumb|left|300px|A behind the scenes shoot featuring Nathan and Miranda.thumb|300px|right|Nathan's 16th B-Day Wish to Miranda (Near the end of the video).thumb|right|300px|iCarly photo shoot. Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Actors Category:Actresses